realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dawnspirit
Dawnspirit Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Good) Hit Dice: 10d8+20 (65 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: Fly 40 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 20 (+4 Dex, +2 natural, +4 deflection), touch 18, flat-footed 16,or 18 (+4 Dex, +4 deflection), touch 18, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+15 Attack: Kick +15 melee (2d6+5) Full Attack: Kick +15 melee (2d6+5) and 2 slams +13 melee (1d6+2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Fear aura, light of purity, spell-like abilities, voice of the gods Special Qualities: Alternate form, breathless, damage reduction 10/evil, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to poison and mind-affecting spells and abilities, judge character, low-light vision, telepathy 60 ft., vulnerability to negative energy Saves: Fort +9, Ref +8, Will +10 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 18, Con 15, Int 16, Wis 17, Cha 16 Skills: Concentration +15, Diplomacy +18, Heal +16, Intimidate +16, Knowledge (religion) +16, Knowledge (the planes) +16, Listen +16, Search +16, Sense Motive +16, Spot +16, Survival +3 (+5 following tracks, +5 on other planes), Use Magic Device +16 Feats: Ability Focus (light of purity), Combat Expertise, Improved Disarm, Multiattack Environment: Any good-aligned plane Organization: Solitary, pair, or squad (3–5) Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: None Alignment: Always good Advancement: 11–15 HD (Medium); 16–30 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - A beautiful, androgynous humanoid floats before you. It glows with a pure, white light. Dawnspirits are paragons of goodness and light from the Upper Planes. Although their genesis is unknown, they are believed to be the spirits of great champions of good that perished while fighting evil outsiders. A dawnspirit's alignment and outlook matches that of its home plane; thus a dawnspirit from the Seven Mounting Heavens of Celestia is lawful good. Dawnspirits often serve good-aligned deities and greater celestials as messengers and intermediaries. They may be summoned to the Material Plane, but will only serve those with pure hearts and noble intentions. A dawnspirit is 6 feet tall and weighs 150 pounds. On its home plane, it remains in its natural form, that of a ball of pure light. Dawnspirits speaks Celestial, Infernal, and Abyssal. COMBAT Dawnspirits happily battle evil creatures, particularly fiends. A dawnspirit uses its voice of the gods at the beginning of any battle against evil outsiders, aiding its allies in the process. Alternate Form (Su): A dawnspirit can assume the form of an incorporeal ball of light at will. This transformation counts as a standard action. In this form, the dawnspirit can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, +1 or better magic weapons, spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities. In this form, the dawnspirit has a 50% chance to ignore any damage from a corporeal source, except for force effects or attacks made with ghost touch weapons. A dawnspirit in this form can pass through solid objects, but not force effects, at will. While incorporeal, its attacks ignore natural armor, armor, and shields, but deflection bonuses and force effects work normally against them. In this form, a dawnspirit always moves silently and cannot be heard with Listen checks if it doesn't wish to be. While incorporeal, the dawnspirit sheds light as it wishes, providing illumination with any radius it wishes up to 30 feet. Changing the amount of light it sheds is a free action that the dawnspirit can perform once per round. Breathless (Ex): Dawnspirits do not breathe, so they have immunity to drowning, suffocation, and attacks that require inhalation (such as some types of poison). Judge Character (Su): A dawnspirit continuously uses detect evil and detect thoughts (DC 15) as the spells (caster level 10th). Light of Purity (Su): A dawnspirit continuously raditates pure light to a radius of 40 feet that strikes terror into evil creatures. Evil creatures of less than 3 HD are immediately panicked (no save) for 1 minute. Evil creatures with more than 3 Hit Dice must succeed on a DC 20 Will save or cower for 1d6 rounds. Undead creatures of any Hit Dice must succeed on a DC 20 Will save or be turned (as if affected by a turn undead attempt). The save DC is Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—geas/quest. Caster level 10th. Voice of the Gods (Su): Once per day, a dawnspirit can utter a single word of powerful goodness. This functions as a holy word spell (DC 18, caster level equals dawnspirit's Hit Dice), except it functions fuly even when the dawnspirit is not on its home plane. Additionally, all good creatures within 30 feet gain a +2 morale bonus on attack and damage rolls for 1d4+1 rounds. This is a sonic effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Vulnerability to Negative Energy (Su): A dawnspirit takes half again (+50%) as much damage from negative energy. Originally appeared in Polyhedron #67 (1992). Category:Outsiders